Coming Clean
by SoftCoyote
Summary: Atobe Keigo, rich, arrogant, obediant. Amelia Richardson, rich, outspoken, rebel. Amelia has a past she doesn't want people to know about and her actions angered her parents. Will Amelia Open up to Atobe or will she remain stuck as she is?
1. Fanatics

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's which are obvious. **

**So, I started a new story and I feel pretty confident with this one unlike the last one which is currently still going on(Which if you decide to read I advise you it gets better after chapter 3, it was a rough start). **

**So here it is, a new story entitled Coming Clean.**

**Chapter 1: Fanatics**

"Keigo! Look this way!"

"Keigo, I love you!"

"Will you marry me, Keigo?"

Curse these fan girls! It was fine in junior high, but ever since I decided to travel to the United States to attend Harvard University their obsession has gone out of hand! Why can't they leave me alone for just one day? It seems as if they will never give up! Oh well, might as well give them a show…

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" I say and snap my fingers.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Every single one of the girls scream.

"He just spoke Japanese!"

"What did he say?"

"I think it meant something like 'Bow before my prowess!'"

"I LOVE it when he speaks Japanese!"

Putting on my famous smirk to hide my annoyance, I begin to head back towards my dorm. Even then, I was still flocked by these ridiculous females every single step of the way until I reached the door.

_They never give up._

This perfect look of mine was a gift at first. It didn't bother me a bit how people would go out of their way to see me. To them, it showed everyone how great I am allowed me to show off my power. They were smart enough to realize it wasn't wise to get too close to me no matter how much they wanted to. But that was in Japan. I'm in America now. People in America love their celebrities to the extreme. Here, celebrities have to have body guards just to get anywhere. If they don't, then it's not hard to assume that the celebrity will be trampled. The demands people put on their celebrities over here is just absurd! Culture differences can be so annoying.

"Get mobbed again, Atobe-kun?"

My roommate, Oshitari-kun. He decided he too wanted to go to Harvard and being the genius that he is, Oshitari-kun easily got accepted. It helps that his family could afford the costs as well, since he too comes from a wealthy family, though not as wealthy as mine. When the both of us realized we were going to the same college we did what any friends did; made sure we roomed together. Under normal circumstances I would just stay at a nearby mansion or rent/buy a suitable home. However, my parents decided I needed a lesson in humility. Also, I should learn how the commoners live. Not that most of the kids in Harvard are actually commoners, so their logic baffles me.

Upon my entrance the look on my face must have said it all, which would explain Oshitari-kun's question.

"Oshitari-kun, get your racket."

"Need to blow off some steam, eh?" Oshitari-kun asked as he stood up. As the blue haired tensai grabbed his racket, I couldn't miss the obviously amused look on his face.

I glare at Oshitari-kun. "Your amusement at Ore-sama's situation is annoying."

Deciding to ignore my remark he continues. "You know, Atobe-kun, if we go outside to play tennis then you will just be followed by your mob of annoying fan girls again."

"Ore-sama knows this! But they wouldn't dare get near Ore-sama in the middle of tennis!" Sometimes, Oshitari-kun can be extremely annoying. Right now was one of those times.

Chuckling, Oshitari-kun replies. "Fine, fine, have your way, Atobe-kun. As usual."

* * *

><p>Being on the courts was different. It didn't matter if there were fan girls within the vicinity. Actually, it's when I am on the courts when it becomes the appropriate time for those blasted fan girls! Too bad they never seem to understand that…<p>

"Atobe-kun, it seems you are losing your touch," commented Oshitari-kun.

"Ore-sama is just warming up," I remark back, returning the ball.

The fan girls outside the court begin squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Did they just speak Japanese?"

"What did they say?"

"Anyone speak or understand Japanese?"

"I don't care what they say I just love Keigo's voice!"

Foolish girls… I take back what I said. American fan girls are worse than Japanese fan girls. If all it takes for them to get excited is my voice then everything I do really is pointless here. But none of that nonsense matters now since Oshitari-kun seems to believe I am losing my touch. Seems I have to remind him that I'm the captain for a reason. Hitting another return to the left side of the court, I prepared myself to go on the attack. I let Oshitari-kun believe he was winning for another two games before my intentions became clear. No matter how much Oshitari-kun tried he couldn't seem to score another point.

"It seems," Oshitari-kun chuckles as I score the last point. "That even in the short amount of time between high school and now your skills have improved dramatically."

Slowly, the world begins to come into focus. And much to my disappointment the fan girls have gotten even louder. I should have known that this wouldn't be able to rid me of my frustration.

"Atobe-kun, let's go," Oshitari-kun says seeing how I'm still in the same mood. Sighing, I head back to the only place so far I seem to be able to get some peace.

* * *

><p>A trapped lion. That's how I felt right now as I paced around the room. Oshitari-kun's eyes followed me as he sat on his bed. I'm sure he was trying to think of some way to help me at this moment. Unfortunately, there is nothing Oshitari-kun can do to help me as there is nothing but isolation that can solve my problem… And isolation is the worst possible solution.<p>

"Atobe-ku-" Oshitari-kun began.

"Don't say anything, Oshitari-kun! You cannot help Ore-sama!"

"But by pacing and stressing yourself out you are not helping yourself, either."

"What else can I do?" I snapped and instantly knew that the way I said that was the wrong decision.

"And the great king is so stressed out that he forgot his patented _Ore-sama!_"

Oshitari-kun received a glare for his attitude, even though I probably deserved that.

"Whatever, _your majesty_. Continue overstressing, but don't take it out on me when all I am trying to do is help," Oshitari-kun stood up. "You know where I'll be if you change your mind and decide you want my help without getting mad."

Not that I will. And Oshitari-kun knows very well that I would not approach him for help unless I knew for sure that he could help. It would also require a great deal of my pride being swallowed. No, what I really need is a place where I don't feel trapped. A place where silly girls don't follow me around all day long screaming every time I talk. If only that was a real place. As it is now, as long as I remain single I shall forever be subject to the constant need to get my attention. They believe if they can get my attention I will fall in love with their stupidity and possibly gain favor with my parents. All they really want is the money I can promise them. They don't really love me, it's all just an act. Every single one of them are a bunch of spineless, greedy fools. Yes, that is exactly what they are. Of course, I do know I will have to marry one day. That day is most likely coming up soon…

A noise from my bed sounded, interrupting my thoughts. When I looked over, I noticed it was my cellphone. At first, I wanted to ignore it, but when I realized what the ringtone was I decided it would be best if I did not ignore Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine, son. What is more important at this current moment is that your friend Oshitari-kun called and said you were extremely distressed. What is going on?"

I'm going to kill him. "Nothing is wrong, Okaa-san. Just too many fan girls bothering me twenty-four hours a day."

"You know how you can fix that," Okaa-san said.

"Yes, yes. I know, but I am enjoying my temporary freedom however stressful it is."

The other end of the line was filled with silence.

"Okaa-san?"

"One of these days you'll regret not choosing when you have chance. You do know your father and I will be making the decision when your time to choose is up, do you not?"

Sighing, I reply. "Okaa-san, I will choose my own bride when I find her. You and Oto-san won't have to choose, I just don't want to decide right now."

"Oh alright," She pauses for a moment. "Oh! I almost forgot! Do you remember Amelia Richardson?"

"Yes?"

"Well, her parents have sent her to their mansion up there. It seems she has become too unruly for anyone to handle! Can you believe it?"

And there she goes… getting into the latest gossip. Still, this is intriguing. If I remember correctly, Amelia Richardson was the sweetest girl who wouldn't cause trouble for anyone. I wonder if the gossip is true.

"And?"

"You should go talk to her. See if she'll tell you anything!"

"Alright," I say, realizing I was twelve the last time I had seen her. "Ore-sama will be sure to contact her."

"That's my son!" I detect a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, because here it's time to sleep. Good bye, Okaa-san."

"Sweet dreams, son."

Tomorrow, since I don't have any classes I'll go and visit Richardson. I wonder what she'll be like after all these years if the rumor is really true.

**Thank you for reading, please review! Criticism is welcome, just no flaming.**


	2. Rebellion

**Here's the next chapter, Amelia's introduction! Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 2: Rebellion**

_There I was in the middle of the street, and the sun had just finished setting. I was on my way home after spending the day in the mall with friends. At my insistence I'm walking home without a chaperone. Most kids in my situation don't get such a privilege like that, but my parents really trust me… well, as long as I don't do anything that will ruin our family image they trust me. The street was empty of cars and people; which is understandable since it is one of the less traveled streets, especially at dark._

_Slowly, the darkness officially settled in and the silence became eerily loud as I continued walking. Up ahead, two figures appeared and were walking in the opposite direction. As they got closer, I made sure to keep an eye on them while looking at the ground. They, too, were looking towards the ground while mumbling to each other. I couldn't be sure they were safe, but they didn't approach me at all. So I continued on my way, walking just a little quicker in hopes of avoiding any possibility of trouble._

_Of course, I couldn't have been further from safety. I was just passing the last alley on this street when from behind me a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into the alley! I tried to scream, bite the person's hand, anything that would help me! Nothing worked and I couldn't even make a sound! As I was pulled further into the alley another figure appeared and walked towards me. I thought I was saved for a moment, some bystander that happened to witness me being taken against my will! But no, it was one of the guys I had seen earlier. That must mean the other guy is the one holding me…_

"_Grabbed ourselves a pretty one," The man walked to the other side of me and began to run his hands over me. "A nice, ripe, young one."_

_The man behind me began to chuckle as I tried to kick the guy in front. Useless, I couldn't reach him and no matter how much I struggled the man behind me still had a firm hold on me. "We're going to have fun with this one."_

_No…_

_Both of the men began laughing._

_No._

_My clothes were slashed by a knife the guy in front of me had._

_No!_

I woke up screaming, sitting straight up and jumping off me bed. The door opened and in came two maids.

"Milady! What's wrong?"

Gripping the nearest solid object, I tried to steady my breathing as the real world slowly came into focus. My whole body was sticky with sweat, but I was cold… so cold. Instead of my breath steadying, it felt like my lungs were collapsing, leaving me unable to breath. I saw the maids, their faces looked panicked, but I couldn't hear the words they seemed to be speaking. Suddenly, something traveled up and through my mouth and the whole world came into focus.

"Milady! You need to rest," Gentle hands grabbed me and led me back to my bed. I didn't lay down, but I did sit there without fighting them.

"Miss Amelia, these nightmares are getting out of hand," Tulula, my favorite maid who is only a few years older than me. "Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I shook my head no. Other maids were cleaning up the mess I made.

"Alright then, Miss Amelia, whenever you're ready then," She gently grabbed my arm. "Come on, Miss, let's get you cleaned up."

My voice shook as I spoke. "I… I would like to be left alone."

Kind eyes looked at me. "Alright, Miss."

Tulula stood up and left along with the other maids when they finished cleaning. Slowly, I stood up, my legs shaking and barely holding me up. My bathroom was just a few feet from my bed, and I slowly made my way there. When I had drawn my bath with steaming hot water I stepped in and just soaked.

That nightmare has been occurring almost every night for the past three years. Most people could be able to have a dream like that and after the initial shock, be able to just go on with their simple lives. Not me. For me, that nightmare is reality. It's an actual even that occurred in my life and royally screwed it up. I haven't been able to cry since. Now it haunts me every day and every night. What I have the most trouble doing is separating my dream world from reality, and every night I relive that awful moment in my life causing me to suffer even more.

My parents know, but it seems as if they don't care. They were the first to find out when I walked through the doors to the mansion, sobbing and completely filthy very late that night. And I thought they would do everything and anything in their power to make sure I was safe. I couldn't have been more wrong. All they did was call the police, tell them what happened, and asked them to keep everything covered up. Sure, the police searched for a while, but when searching produced no results they stopped. It didn't help that they had to search as if they weren't searching for anything. I hated my parents then, and I still do! My parents only care about making money and public appearance. Which is why they sent me here, to Boston, Massachusetts. They figured sending me away and putting me under house arrest for a week would turn me back into that sweet, innocent girl they took advantage of at every event.

Ever since the incident and my parents lack of care, I made a radical change. I had to prove to my parents somehow that no matter how much they tried to cover up what happened that they can't just act like it didn't occur. That's why my appearance changed. My once bright blonde hair changes color almost every month colors such as neon blue all the way to black. Sometimes my hair is a rainbow of colors! The skirts I used to be forced to wear I threw them in the trash. If anyone tries to force me into one I just throw that on in the trash too. Now I wear skirts more my age, tight jeans, fishnets, and chains. The shirts are not the soft colors, they're the neon and dark colors now. Some of them are ripped, and in those cases since I still refuse to show too much skin I just wear a clashing tank top underneath. No more frilly clothing for me, absolutely not.

It was my appearance and attitude that set my parents over the edge. So they figured if they send me to the other side of the United States and refused to send me to college until I get me "act together" then their image as being America's Power Couple would be safe from the scandal their evil daughter could cause.

My bath water is beginning to get cold, I should probably finish up. Sighing, I finish washing off the sticky aftereffect and step out of the bath, wrapping myself with a towel. The maids are forbidden from setting out my clothes since they managed to save everything I tried to throw out, but that doesn't stop them from trying. Completely ignoring the frilly white skirt and light pink blouse they laid out, I went and rummaged through my closet. After settling on a black long sleeved ripped shirt with a neon yellow and blue tank top underneath and shiny black skinny jeans I begin to work on my hair. Currently, my hair is black with hot pink tips and neon blue highlights. In this time, Tulula walked back into my room and watched me in silence. She is and will most likely always be the only maid brave enough to go against my wishes.

"Same dream?" She asked.

I don't respond and just continue fixing my hair. Seeing as how she's really the only person who knows of my nightmares my silence gives the obvious answer.

"It wasn't your fault. And I can't say your parents are not at fault because I believe you have every right to be mad at them, but you need to stop torturing yourself."

"Tulula, I'm fine and I am not torturing myself as you say I am," I say, knowing very well that what I just said was a lie. Today was the worst panic attack I've had yet.

She just stared at me. "I wish you would stop lying to me and just open up. You know I see right through you."

"There's nothing to tell you about, and it also doesn't matter if you see right through me or not."

Sighing, Tulula took the brush from my hand and began to fix my hair. Once again, she's really the only maid I trust to do this because she doesn't try to fix my hair like my parents would want. So I decided not to argue, as I would just tire myself out some more, and just sat there in silence for a while.

"Beautiful as always," Tulula said with a smile. "What are you going to do today?"

"Considering I'm on house arrest for a week thanks to my parents, probably nothing," I reply. "I might read a book or something."

"If you need anything I'll be around," She says. "Or would you like me to stay with you?"

"No thanks," I say back to her. "I always know where you are."

* * *

><p>So bored… For being a rich kid I get bored really easy. I have everything under the sun to do, but I don't want to do anything. At least, I don't want to do anything alone. And I can't ask anyone to do anything because everyone in this mansion is working. Not that I would want to do something with one of my parents workers… I'd rather have friend. But of course, I don't have any of them around either. Deciding there is nothing else I could do, I just grabbed a random book off the shelf in the library to read. When I looked at the title of the book I grabbed my first instinct was to put it back. It was <span>Speak<span> by Laurie Halse Anderson. In seventh grade I used to read this book all the time, but that was before the incident and I was almost positive I had burned every copy afterwards. I wonder if this is Tulula's doing. If I remember correctly it was about a girl who was raped at a party, called the cops, and everyone hated her. Also, she wouldn't speak up which is most likely where the title came from. Now that I think about it, I don't remember why I wanted it done… though it might be because I wasn't going to end up like the stupid girl in this book.

Throwing it aside, I go to the bookshelf and actually take time to look through the books instead of randomly grabbing one again. However, my mind is as far from the bookshelf as it could possibly be right now. That book seemed to have reminded me of something from seventh grade. There was this boy. He had silver hair, silver eyes, and a mole just underneath his right eye. At first I thought he was just the rudest little boy in the world, but as soon as I was forced to spend more time with him due to our parents always talking business I realized he was just pompous. Also, I realized he really wasn't all that bad to talk to as he was nice in his own way. I wonder if he's still the same or if he broke the curse of the rich kids for himself… and if he saw me now I wonder if he would think my change was for better or worse. That boy was always saying I had no backbone. Do I have one now? I sure hope I do seeing as I'm causing a lot of trouble. Now what was that boy's name? I can't seem to remember…

"Milady," The head butler approached me. "Keigo Atobe is here to see you."

Yes! That was it! Keigo Atobe was his name, but if I remember correctly he preferred to be called by his last name. Wait, he's here?

"A-Alright," I say, completely shocked. "Send him in."

For a few moments all I can do is just stand there. Maybe thoughts really do have power… But then he walked through the door and the first thing I noticed was the only appearance change he seemed to have was a more grown-up look. The second that registered in my mind was the look of shock upon his face as he looked at me…

**Chapter 3 will most likely be up within a week. **

**Next chapter: Pawn**


	3. Pawn

**So it's a little later than I wanted it to be but I did get it up eventually. :)**

**Chapter 3: Pawn**

She looked… different than I remembered. A lot different! I mean, the girl I remembered had such an innocent look to herself which completely contrasts her current appearance. She looks like she just got out of bed and stabbed herself a few times. Richardson has piercings on her lips, nose, and all over her ear. I wouldn't be surprised if there were parts of her pierced that couldn't be seen. So this must be what caused her parents to send her away…

"Keigo," I cringe at the use of my first name. The difference in cultures is something I don't think I'm ever going to get used to. "Oh, wait you prefer Atobe. Should I add kun to ending as well, will that make you feel more comfortable in America?"

"Ore-sama is not pleased by your sarcasm, Richardson. Just Ore-sama's last name will do," I say while hiding my initial shock behind a well-trained mask.

"I see that arrogant attitude of yours hasn't changed one bit. Then again, it looks like you in general haven't changed," She had stopped looking at me and went back to perusing her bookshelf.

"You have, though"

"Oh, so you've noticed?" Richardson did a mock twirl as if she was wearing a skirt or dress. "Do you like the change? Be honest."

"No, it doesn't suit you at all," I stared at her watching her look of sarcasm change to one of fury.

"Well excuse me for not looking like a doll without a will of my own!"

Turning on her hell, Richardson stormed further into the room, grabbing a random book on her way. I followed her, wondering what could have happened to make her change this much. It's normal for a rich kid to rebel due to all the pressure put on us. I've seen it happen to many other kids. But to rebel this much is unheard of! Either that or the parents keep it under wraps until the phase is over.

Richardson's attitude is absolutely horrendous and she looks like one of those whores constantly appearing on the television! How does Okaa-san believe I can help? Clearly she doesn't know the severity of the situation. However, I said I would help so I don't really have much choice.

"Look, don't try to act all noble as if you're here for a good cause," Just a glance out of the corner of her eye told me she knew exactly why I was here, but I decided to play it off as if I had no clue what she meant.

"What do you mean? Ore-sama can't come and visit an old friend without some ulterior motive?'

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Richardson sat in a chair and started spinning around. "Since it appears you haven't changed at all I believe it's safe to assume that's still the same about you as well."

"Well, contrary to what you are saying, Ore-sama has changed," She scoff's, clearly not buying my lie. "It's true; Ore-sama heard you were in the area so Ore-sama decided to pay you a visit.'

"You know, _Atobe_, its people like you who assume that us women have no brain. I've been lucky enough to realize I do, in fact, possess a brain as well as a will of my own."

I sit down in the chair opposite her. "Good, then that means we can actually have a meaningful conversation."

"And-wait… what?"

The look on her face was priceless. It seems she fully expected for an argument. Hopefully this means I've played my cards right and this wall she seems to have built around her will come down. "Ore-sama hates meaningless conversation. It's a complete waste of time."

"You mean to tell me that we've been bantering back and forth for absolutely nothing?" Her expression showed total confusion with just a hint of anger.

"Not necessarily, Richards-"

"Amelia. Just call me Amelia. I'm so sick of my last name, it's awful!"

"Alright… Amelia," I say watching her closely. "As I was saying Ore-sama was quite amused at the conversation so it wasn't for nothing."

Amelia stared at. She was obviously confused by what I said and wasn't quite sure how to respond. Her confusion towards me mirrors my own confusion towards her; however it's slightly less obvious. She's witty, which is common for upper class ladies, but her sarcasm is bitter. Amelia definitely has style for someone dressed like a whore when she should be dressed like a proper lady. And the wall of defense she has built is perfectly normal, but she is too well defended. It doesn't seem like she will let anyone close to her. Most ladies show some form of vulnerability, especially when I have decided to grace them with my presence. Yet, all I can see is her bitter sarcasm and whorish appearance.

"Atobe, tell me, what did you really come here for?" Still that same apprehensive look. I guess knowing her in the past isn't going to help me figure out why she changed so much. Even more so since I didn't really know her all that long.

Sighing, I finally realize that if I don't tell Amelia the truth we are never going to get anywhere which would greatly upset my mother. "Ore-sama was ordered to make an appearance and converse with you."

"Ordered? By your parents?" To my surprise, there is a little bit of shock in her eyes. What's more surprising is that Amelia leaned forward in her chair, just waiting for the answer she already knows. Since she already knows the answer, I decide not to bestow the obvious upon her with my beautiful voice. It would just be a waste of breathe. Besides, who else would order me do anything that I would actually listen to?

"I see, so you really are still a pawn in our parent's game of chess," Amelia leans back, disappointment showing on her face.

"Pawn?" I scoff at her. "I am a King! Not some mere pawn!"

"You do realize we're talking about chess, right? And in chess the king is no better than a pawn," Amelia gets up and begins walking around the room. "Also, the queen is the strongest piece. So unless you'd like to refer to yourself as Queen then you'll still be weak."

"And you? What piece do you think you are?" I can feel my annoyance at her blatant insult, and it annoys me even further that she seems to be getting under my skin.

"I'm not even on the board," A faraway look appears in Amelia's eyes. For a moment, just a quick moment, Amelia had let her guard down. And in that quick moment I saw pain, complete and total pain. And just as the moment appeared it was gone in an instant. "Why else do you think my parents sent me here?"

"Does Ore-sama sense a hint of resentment?"

"Why would there be? I'm perfectly fine on my own. The game makers just want to keep us all locked up so those od=f us brave enough to rebel won't ruin other game makers precious pieces!"

"Ore-sama believes you are in denial," I state very matter of fact. Outrage showed on Amelia's face. So it must be true, she really is in denial. However, something tells that even I have pushed the boundaries a little too far.

"If you truly believe so then you can just go back to wherever you are staying. I didn't even know you had a mansion around here but as long as it gets you away from me then I don't care!"

"I… Ore-sama does not have a mansion around here," I say trying to hide my displeasure of my current residence as best I can.

"Oh really? Then," More shock fills her eyes but that makes her only seem angrier. "Where are you staying?"

"My parents are forcing me to stay in the dorms at Harvard."

Laughter spills out of her mouth and it sounds bitter. "You see? That just proves my point! More proof that you are nothing but a pawn," Amelia throws her hands up into the air. "Now, get out!"

"What?" Does she really intend to kick me out?

"I said get out! There is absolutely no way I want to be around someone who I can clearly see is still a pawn! I especially don't want that pawn anywhere near my house! So do as I say and get out!"

Standing up suddenly, I take an unconscious step backwards. Did she just scare me? No one has ever even come close to intimidating me before. It must be her appearance; there is no other logical explanation. "Fine, Ore-sama will leave you be for now but expect another visit. It's getting late anyways."

"Don't bother," Amelia turns away from me and looks at the book in her hand. Pure disgust is shown on her face as she stares at it. On my way out the door I manage to catch a glimpse of the book. It's Speak, the very same book she used to read all the time in seventh grade. Why does she look at it so differently now than she did then?

"I will show you to the door, sir," Pulled out of my reverie, I turn to see the butler standing by me. Silently, I follow him to the door and out to the car waiting for me. It seems this is going to be harder than I originally thought. In that one moment when I could clearly see her pain my curiosity was officially sparked. I want to know why she is trying too hard to defend herself. Also, there seems to be a profound hatred for her parents. Yes, having a hatred for ones parents in a rich kid's society is normal, but hers is beyond ordinary. It's too severe. That really makes me interested in what happened in between the time I knew her and now. Something definitely happened, there's no question about that, and it's also something that needs to be fixed in order for her to properly function in society. And though it seems impossible, I will devote my precious time to help her.

**Thanks for reading, please review! I still am not totally sure what you all think about this story so far! ._.**

**Those reading Devilish Boy I'll try to update that soon. . **

**Next chapter: Heirarchy**


	4. Heirarchy

**I believe this is my shortest chapter in this story so far. Which, I promise, it's not a bad thing with what I have coming at you next. ;)**

**Chapter 4: Heirarchy**

That jerk! He hasn't changed at all! I cannot believe I was remembering him as if he was a fond memory! There is absolutely no way he could ever be a fond memory due to his narcissistic attitude. Besides, he's still just another pawn in society. It's kind of strange, though, since of all the other rich kids I've met he was the one I pictured as breaking away first. Definitely never thought it'd be me, at least I didn't think so before the incident. Now that I'm free I will never again go back to being a pawn for my parents! Never! And that is why it is crucial for me to keep people like Keigo away. His ridiculous desire to fulfill his parents every wish is absurd! Doesn't he have a mind of his own or is the only use of his miniscule brain to praise himself?

Wait, he's getting to me. I, who had told myself he wouldn't get to me, am letting him get to me. Me freaking out over this is probably exactly what he wants. So I just need to calm down. If he believes I am falling for his little game he can think again! I am way too smart to walk into the lion's den.

"Miss?"

I jump at the voice and my heart rate begins to double.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Turning away from the wall I see the source of the voice. And of course, it's Tulula, it always is.

"Tulula! Don't scare me like that!"

"Miss Amelia, you're as white as a ghost! What happened in here? Master Keigo didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tulula rushes forward and embraces me.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong and no, he did not do anything to me," I say whilst trying to regain my composure.

Tulula puts a hand on my cheek. "I'll believe that when you don't wake up screaming. And people don't turn as white as a ghost for nothing, especially not after a visit from an old friend."

"Keigo is _not_ my friend!"

"Oh really? Then what do you consider him to be?" She put her hands on her hips to emphasize that she did not believe me.

"A pompous jerk that has no idea what the world is actually like! He thinks the world revolves around him and that everyone else is just a toy to play with!"

I throw my hands in the air and turn away from Tulula. This doesn't make sense… whose side is she on? First that annoying Keigo tries to tell me the way I think and act is wrong, and now Tulula is trying to tell me who my friends are? I. Have. No. Friends.

Behind me, Tulula sighs. "Amelia…"

"I don't need your sympathy, Tulula! If that's all you are here for then just leave!"

The air begins to feel heavy and my breathing suddenly becomes ragged. I barely register the footsteps leaving the room. Or are they coming closer? I can't really tell. My body naturally curls into a ball as I begin to lose my hearing. It's just me and my thoughts. They don't understand. None of them do, not even Tulula whom I thought did. How dare she tell me Keigo is my friend! She didn't hear the conversation, and she doesn't understand why I can't have any friends. Especially if they follow the every spoken word of their parents! Turns out even Tulula is just following orders! Of course she is because she's a maid and nothing more. Maybe she was even asked by my parents to get close to me and change me back in my old naïve self. For me to be one of their stupid pawns again!

This world is evil… pure… evil…

My eyes… they're so heavy. And I think they're closed since I can't even see an ounce of light. Underneath me is something soft. That must be… my bed. But, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is lying on the floor in the library, unable to breathe. Did I pass out?

Slowly, I opened my eyes only to be met by my pitch black room. At least, I'm assuming it's my room if it is indeed my bed. I then sit up and search for my window. Vaguely, a little further than I would have liked, the outline of my curtains comes into view allowing me to pinpoint my window. They were currently closed, so I stood up and began to walk over to them, careful not to trip. It was dark outside as well… I must have been out a long time. Looking at the clock I see it is 12:48. Well, there's one whole day wasted. My stomach growls which is no surprise since I passed out right before lunch and missed dinner.

"I see you're finally awake," Spinning around to the voice I am temporarily blinded as the lights are turned on. As usual, it's Tulula.

"Tulula, what are you doing in here at this time of night?" My eyes are blinking, trying to readjust to the sudden change in light.

"I was coming to check on you, you know, to make sure you were still alive," She left the door open walked over to my bedside lamp. Forgot I had that. "You gave us quite a scare, passing out suddenly like you did."

"Why? I was obviously still breathing," I still haven't forgiven her.

"People don't just pass out like you did for no reason, Amelia," Tulula's eyes met mine and I was able to see her genuine concern. It almost made me feel guilty. Almost.

"Look at you, acting all high and mighty about my health. You act like you know more than me but that's not possible since we're almost the same age," I stare back at her with as much hatred I could muster up for going on 1:00 AM.

"Age has nothing to do with knowledge," She sits down in the armchair beside my bed.

"However, you still don't have the right to lecture me like you're so keen on doing," My voice rises.

"Okay, fine, you're right," Finally, she's actually seeing my point. It looks like she's getting a little angry herself. "I know exactly what you're thinking! I'm just a lowly maid with absolutely no right or authority to tell you what to do."

"Good, so you actually are getting my point. Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep," In just a few strides I made it back to my bed and threw myself underneath the covers.

I can hear Tulula's footsteps moving towards the door. The sound stopped just as she pushed the squeaky door further open. "Just for the record _Miss_ Amelia, I was sent here to help you. And my _lectures_ you hate so much were given to you from a friend."

First day of my weeklong house arrest down, six more to go.

**Thanks for reading! And I promise you the next chapter is long. That was an accident, but hey, at least it's a good accident.**

**Next chapter: Irritation**


End file.
